


Happiness

by Thiam_Phan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Homelessness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad, Sad theo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Phan/pseuds/Thiam_Phan
Summary: Liam finds Theo, alone and cold in his truck and comforts him





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's PoV

It's Friday night, it's raining heavily. Thunder starts and soon lightning does as well, it's cold. I've still got 2 miles till I get home, I was just at a tiring lacrosse practice. I cut through the preserve to where I find a truck, it's familiar. It smells weird? the scent of the truck smells nice, almost too nice. I slowly walk closer to the truck, the heartbeat is struggling so I run to the truck. 

I look into the window to find Theo, he's in a blanket and crying. I knock on the window, he looks at me with his tearful eyes and opens the door. "What do you want Liam?" Theo asks, sniffling.

"What's wrong Theo?" I ask him.  
"Doesn't matter, you can leave. You don't have to stay." He tells me, I don't believe it doesn't matter.   
"Theo, I get that you probably aren't the most open person after the shit you've been through but you can open up to me but no, I'm not leaving," I say to Theo, he looks at me. His eyes crying again, I look at him, I don't know what to do? Do I comfort him? 

My thoughts are stopped at I feel his head on my shoulder, I smile at the affection he's showing me. I hear him breathe in. "I feel guilty after everything I've done. I was scared as a kid, the dread doctors told me to do what they say or I'll be a failure. That scared me a lot, so I let them control me, experiment on me. I really do feel terrible Liam, I wish I could go back to that night with Tara and tell her what happened instead of complying so easily. Liam, I don't know what to do?" He tells me, sitting up.

"Theo, I know you have changed. I know you are guilty. I will help you to become who you want to be, I promise you that. I'll help you with anything you need, to let you open up to someone. Even if you need a hug, you can come to me." I smile at Theo and open my arms to him. He jumps into my arms, I feel his tears running down my neck. He whispers thank you and we stay cuddled, his head on my chest and my arm around his waist.

"Liam...There's something else I need to tell you, ignore this if you don't feel the same way and we can go back to being whatever we were but Liam, I like you a lot. Honestly, I would die for you, even if I said I wouldn't." He tells me. "I've never thought of anyone since Hayden, I thought I wouldn't find another person like her but as soon as she left and I was with you near enough every hour. I realised you were better than Hayden, you made me a better person and you are always there for me, Theo I like you too" I tell the boy, smiling. 

He smiles at me and looks up. I lean into the chimera, he leans in as well. Our lips touch, slowly moving in sync, heartbeats in time. We pull away and smile. Theo drives us to my house where we find my mum cooking dinner. "Oh, boys you guys are soaked, go shower and get changed. I'll put your dinner in the oven." My mum tells us, we both walk upstairs and into the bathroom. 

Theo kisses me, I kiss back and we start undressing each other. I put on the shower and we start rinsing of the mud we had on us and wash our hair. Theo's hands go through my hair, massaging the shampoo into it. I do the same to him, we both smile and kiss until we're finished. I move to put the shower off. Our foreheads bump into each other and we laugh. Theo gets out the shower and I follow soon after.

We get dried and go downstairs to find my mum and step-dad sitting at the table with food out. "So, Theo is it? You didn't really get to introduce yourself as Jenna was just thinking about the smell." My dad says whilst narrowing his eyes at my mum. We sit down and chat. Both my parents kept asking questions that Theo didn't know how to answer, I jumped in at every uncomfortable or awkward question. 

Once dinner was done we both walk upstairs and go into my room. We lay down on the bed, smiling at one another. Wrap ourselves around each other and slowly fall asleep.

 

 

"LIAM FUCKING DUNBAR YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" I hear Scott shout, Theo and I jump up and run downstairs to find an angry Scott looking at our hands that are intertwined. Oh boy, this isn't going to be fun.


End file.
